Observing
by Shygirl938
Summary: Klaus has been watching her all night. She's different, not quite herself. He intends to change that. Read and review. First TVD fanfic.


_Hey Everyone! So I had thought about writing a TVD fanfic for a while but was always too scared because I wasn't sure I could get the characters right or if I'd even be any good at it. I'd try to write but it never turned out well until this one. I'm really happy with the way this turned out but constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Be nice though, this is my first story for Vampire Diaries._

_Things you should know before reading:__  
__- The song 'Yellow Shirt' by the Icarus Account was my inspiration. Listen to it while reading if you'd like. __  
__- I don't hate Tyler, I just personally don't really like him with Caroline. So Tyler fans, don't hate on me.__  
__- This story is very short and fluffy. I thought that was a good choice for a first fic.__  
__- This takes place about a week after episode 4x03, The Rager._

**Observing **

_At the grill:_

I've been watching her all night. Actually, watching doesn't seem like the right word. Observing, I've been observing her.

She's sitting in a booth across Stefan and Elena. Her hair is up in a messy knot on top of her head and she's wearing a grey sweatshirt. She look different then usual. She looks so, for lack of better word, plain. There's something off about her. She doesn't seem like herself. She doesn't look happy.

Elena keeps trying to compliment her and she'll smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I don't like this. I don't like seeing her without her light. I want to see her shine like she normally does. I want to see her smile light up the room. I want to see her warmth, not the cold that she seems to be stuck in.

It's been like this for a week. Ever since she walked in on Tyler and his not-so-old flame Hailey. I ran into her that night and tried to ask her what was wrong but she just glared at me and stormed off. I put two and two together.

When I found out about Tyler's girl on the side I wasn't sure whether to be happy or to be pissed off at his stupidity. I settled on pissed off. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. Like she was replaceable. She was anything but replaceable.

I considered telling her after I found out but I couldn't bring myself to be the one to tell her something that would break her heart like that. Besides, I was hardly the person she'd want to get news like that from. She doesn't think much of me, I haven't given her much reason to. I've tried but where she's the light, I'm the dark. I've done things that in her eyes are unforgivable. She doesn't understand the toll of a thousand years. One day she will but not yet.

I see her get up from the booth and dismiss herself from the outing. I should just let her leave and not bother her but I can't. I'm on my feet before I even realize it.

I leave money on the bar for my drink and follow her out. I expect her to walk to her car but instead she continues walking down the street. I follow her. She may be a vampire and perfectly capable of taking care of herself when It comes to humans but Mystic Falls attracts supernatural freaks of every kind. I need to make sure she's safe.

We have just reached the park when she whips around and instead of being the 20 paces ahead of me she has her hand gripped around my neck with no gap between us. I could have easily prevented this but frankly, seeing her like this, powerful and strong is a turn on.

"Why are you following me, Klaus?"

"Now Caroline, we both know it's not safe for an attractive girl like yourself to be walking alone at night in Mystic Falls."

She lets go of me with force.

"I can take care of myself," she declares then turns and continues walking.

I join her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks

"I'm in the mood for a stroll and since you and I seem to be walking in the same direction I figured we could keep each other company."

"Whatever."

We walk in silence for a few minutes. I can't help but stare at her face in the moonlight. I noticed it the night of our family ball while she was with the horses. The moon has a way of radiating off of and her making her glow. It had inspired me to draw a portrait for her that evening. I don't think she knows how much she shines.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she says catching me off guard.

"Tell you what, Love?"

"I know you knew so why didn't you tell me about Tyler? "

"It wasn't my be place to get involved"

She stops walking.

"You're kidding me right? Two weeks ago you had your tongue down my throat and now you claim you didn't want to get involved?"

"Technically you had your tongue down my throat."

"I thought you were Tyler!"

"I'm not entirely sure I buy that. You see dear, I'm pretty sure he's never quite kissed you the same way I had. Or maybe he has and that moment of shock I seem to remember was nothing more than admiration at your boyfriends suddenly far improved technique."

"You're unbelievable"

"You didn't even know the half of it."

Though she seems thoroughly annoyed with me I swear I see the slightest upward curve of hers lips. I decide to use this to my advantage.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd believe me, let alone want to hear it from me."

"Yeah, I guess I would have had a hard time believing you. But anything would have been better then finding out the way I did. That includes hearing it from you. At least then I would have had some warning rather then being completely blind-sided."

"You have my deepest apologies, Caroline. If it would help I can take care of him for you. A little hybrid to hybrid torture. It'd be my pleasure."

She laughs. I smile, relieved that she seems to be getting some of her light back.

"Thanks, I'll pass but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

She smiles at me then looks down like she's trying to figure something out.

"What is it?"

"Why do you care about me? Everybody else is disposable to you, even your own family. You kill people to get what you want not caring about who it hurts yet you've saved my life three times now. Why? You barely even know me."

"But I do know you. I know that you outshine everyone just by being yourself. I know that you don't take crap from anyone, including myself. I know that you have a pure heart despite you're vampirism and it fascinates and baffles me to no end. You are the light in my darkness."

She looks surprised by what I said and shifts her eyes away from mine. A moment of silence goes by.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks

"You don't need my permission to ask me a question Caroline."

"Right" she seems nervous for some reason. "You could have easily taken advantage of me that day in the forest yet you didn't. Why?"

"I'm capable of many things but that is not one of them sweetheart." I tell her. "Besides, like I told you, wrong equipment, I wasn't about to let you down."

We both laugh.

"Why don't you let people see this side of you? You might actually be able to make some friends if you stopped treating people like your minions."

"I save it for those who are the most important to me. Let's keep it a secret though, shall we?" I say putting a finger up to my lips. "I can't exactly have everyone knowing that I have a soft side, it's doesn't work well for my image"

Then she does something I'm not at all expecting. She shifts closer to me, brought her face near mine and press her lips to my cheek. Our eyes lock for a moment then she's pulls away.

"Thank you for your honesty." She smiles.

I stay where I stand and observe as she walks away.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! If people like this I'll start writing more stories!

PS: If you have a Tumblr check out my TVD blog athousandbirthdays


End file.
